


all he wants to be

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance, Three Sentence Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 20:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Nick’s not who he says he is





	all he wants to be

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt   
> I’m not really who I say I am

Nick spent eight years undercover, eight years living a lie, eight years of not being who he said he was, and when he finished that, he went right into learning how to become a NCIS agent, one of Gibbs’s team, even if he never quite felt like that’s who he was, even if he never quite felt like he measured up. 

He’s spent almost three years learning how to do the job, how to be part of a team, how to fit in, but he’s learned over the last few months that none of that really matters. 

Because he still might not be who he says he is, but when Ellie looks at him and smiles, when she draws him close and bring her lips to his, he knows that he is hers - and honestly, that’s all he wants to be.


End file.
